


Finders Keepers

by stockholmwedding



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmwedding/pseuds/stockholmwedding
Summary: A collection of my one-shots, drabbles and other things found on my Tumblr @ fieldsofmoonshine
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Always Been You

**Pairings:** Elijah Mikaelson x fem!reader

 **Warning:** alcohol, some angst maybe

 **Notes:** Reader is a vampire

 **Word Count:** 1857

Five-hundred-fifty years. Five and a half centuries. Thats how long you had been alive now, your existence prolonged as you had the fortune, or misfortune to meet Niklaus Mikaelson. He made it his mission to annoy you, or befriend you. It was the same thing in the end and you loved every second of it, you had asked him to turn you and he complied with a laugh.

You two worked completely in tune, where he made a mess you helped. His siblings grew to like you over time, Rebekah liked having a girl around, Kol liked that you would spend time with him as well. And Elijah, well he liked everything about you, and you liked everything about him but neither of you acted on it.

The problem was, you both prioritized Klaus, always. His friendship meant more than the thought of having Elijah and Elijah was afraid he’d lose his brother and you in the same moment should he ever act upon his feelings.

Elijah and you were both clueless, Rebekah knew within a week, Kol soon thereafter. Klaus had noticed your wandering glances once he had introduced you two and he had despised it. Not that Klaus had romantic feelings for you, he liked being your friend, but he did not want you to chose his brother. At first. Then those wandering glances for a few days had turned to years, both of you smiling more around each other. Or the way you’d make some comment of whomever Elijah brought home, and he would do the same about you.

In New Orleans when Elijah met Celeste, you convinced Klaus to bring you on a blood bender, for two months. When it was done, you brought home a random werewolf, proclaiming it to be love but that didn’t stop Elijah from shutting himself into the room at the far end of the house during the nights to prevent him from having to hear someone else loving you.

Klaus had despised the thought of you and his brother together, until he broke the hybrid curse, you had helped him through it all. Followed him to Chicago, followed back to Mystic Falls. Comforted and partied when Mikael tried to kill him, with Rebekah’s help. Defended him when his own family went to disown him, you chose Klaus over Elijah.

Which brought you to the moment, Klaus and you lying outside on the back lawn, a bottle of Champagne each in your hands, but it was certainly not the only drinks you had during the last hour.

”Nik,” you rolled over to your stomach to look at him with a smile. ”Can I ask you something?”

”Mhm,” he answered, taking a swig from his bottle.

”Do you think I will ever be loved?”

”What?”

”I mean, I am in love,” you slurred slightly as you rolled over to your back again. ”But no one loves me, I just lie awake wondering if he misses me like I miss him.”

”Y/N,” Klaus looked at you, tears brimming your eyes as you took a long swig of your drink. ”You are loved.”

”Yeah, but not in the way I love him,” you groaned and hiccuped, in the back of your mind making sure you wouldn’t tell him who you meant. ”You obviously have something with that blonde, and you’ll be happy and in love and happy,” you sat up. ”And I will be here, unloved, alone.”

Klaus watched you as you walked away, the bottle tight in your grasp as you made your way into the mansion before disappearing behind the walls. He sighed as he thought about it, you deserved the happiness you clearly desired and he would not stand in your way anymore.

***

You leaned against the bar, watching the room filled with people talking with bored eyes. Mystic Falls was completely dull, nothing happened that you enjoyed and somehow you had been roped into some no-feeding-from-locals deal the Mikaelson’s had made with their mother.

Even if you tried, and you did, you couldn’t help but find Elijah in the crowd. He was close to the stairs, talking to a girl named Jessie, you mentally groaned. Jessie was a resident at the hospital, blonde long curls, bright green eyes and the most gorgeous purple dress you had ever seen. If you could make the girl disappear without a trace at this very moment, you would.

You scoffed to yourself before downing a glass of champagne, and asked for a refill. Soon, Elijah would hold some welcome speech and a dance would be started, probably a waltz, you knew this family and like clockwork the Mikaelson’s gathered on the stairs and Elijah held his speech.

Your eyes followed him as he returned to Jessie and asked for the dance with a smile so charming you wished it would melt the girls face to a puddle instead of making you weak at the knees.

”You’re not going to dance?” Kol approached you with a smirk, earning a glare.

”No,” your answer was curt, angry as you looked past him. ”Bother someone else.”

”I was just offering, darling, not everyone get’s a shot at me.”

”I think that’s where you’re wrong,” you answered and grabbed a new glass from the bar. ”Go.”

Kol huffed before going to another girl, asking her for the dance and smirking in your direction as you rolled your eyes. As most of the other guests you walked into the ballroom, watching as the waltz started.

You shouldn’t stare, you reminded yourself before you looked at Elijah and Jessie, smiling, laughing, flirting. The clump in your throat forced you to swallow a few times before making your way out of the ballroom and over to the bar again.

***

Esther’s speech was both boring and useless, you thought as you leaned against the wall. The only reason you hadn’t left yet was that you in fact lived in the bloody house, and you only wanted to draw a nice bath before throwing your own self pity party.

”You don’t look too satisfied with the evening,” Elijah joined your side with a small smile, looking at you.

”Well, I am dateless, drunk, and in a bad mood,” you answered and rolled your eyes. ”You seem like you have things going with Jessie, at least one of us will be successful with the night.”

”I guess,” Elijah answered and looked at the blonde, she was beautiful, but she was not Y/N, Elijah thought. You nodded before sighing and pushing away from the wall.

”Excuse me,” Elijah thought he heard the slightest tremble in her voice, and in a way he hoped he had caused it, that she was jealous, that she wanted him. But she didn’t, why should she?

Elijah sighed as he swallowed his champagne, before walking through the crowd, feeling tired of being surrounded by people. He slipped in the hallway under the stairs and out to the back patio, he looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. You were pressing your body towards the wall, holding your legs close to your body hoping he wouldn’t notice you there. You were miserable enough. He almost didn’t see you as he turned around, but he did, his dark eyes meeting yours. Filled with tears and shaking as you clenched your jaw shut.

”Don’t,” you stated as you saw the concern which would lead to questions you didn’t want to answer.

”I’m your friend, Y/N,” Elijah stated and kneeled down beside you, sitting down on the ground. You should have known right there, that Elijah wouldn’t sit down on his tuxedo if he didn’t care deeply for you. ”Tell me what’s wrong.”

You hesitated, looking at him before sighing. You had kept Klaus from figuring it out when you were so much drunker, so why not Elijah, right? ”I’m in love, and he wants nothing to do with me.”

”His loss,” Elijah answered with a smile even though his heart broke, hearing you had feeling for someone else. ”You’re amazing, Y/N. Your smile could light up cities on its own, not to mention your laugh or the way you tell your stories for so much longer than you need to, always mention that little detail you deem oh so necessary.”

You chuckled slightly and looked down at your hands. ”Yeah, well too bad he can’t see how much I care. Not that it would matter, his family wouldn’t approve.”

”Why not?”

”I— don’t worry abou—”

”Because Y/N is worried I will leave you in a box for the next century and leave her on her own,” Klaus stood in the doorway with a conflicted frown on his face. ”You two are unhappily in love with each other and seem to be the only ones who doesn’t know,” your eyes widened with each word, looking straight ahead to avoid looking at Elijah.

”Nik—”

”Don’t worry, Y/N,” Klaus stated and smiled at you before backing into the mansion. ”You’re a true friend.”

You sank back against the wall as he disappeared, Elijah sat frozen beside you only staring straight ahead.

”He’s wrong, right? You’re not actually in love with me?” You asked after a few minutes, looking at Elijah.

”I don’t lie, Y/N, and I could agree with you but it would be one of the worst lie I had ever told,” Elijah answered and turned to look at you, expecting a look of disappointment or disgust. ”I’ve always loved you, since I met you. It’s always been you.”

”I’m in love with you too,” you said quietly, Elijah nodded not knowing what to say. You laughed suddenly and stood up. ”I’m in love with you, Elijah.”

He smiled at you as you held your arms out for him to grab, pulling him up from the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and smiled as you felt his arms wrap around your waist.

”I love you, Elijah,” you repeated, Elijah looked at you in awe, not understanding the words leaving your lips. Your lips which were so close he could feel the air leave your lungs, he moved one of his hands from your waist to your cheek and smiled wider as he leaned in to kiss you.

His lips melted against yours, feeling them on you at last made your entire body fill with butterflies and tingles. Your cheek heated under his hand as you pulled yourself closer to his body, deepening the kiss.

”Finally,” you pulled back from Elijah and looked down the hallway to see Rebekah standing there, she smirked as you subtly gave her your middle finger before returning your attention back to the man in front of you.

Elijah kept his criticism about your way of dismissing his sister inside, instead he wrapped his arm around your waist and pushed you back against the wall his body kept you closed in while you felt his breath fan against your face.

”Kiss me again,” you whispered, smiling as Elijah once more placed his lips against yours in a soft yet passionate kiss.


	2. The Notebook

**Pairings:** Elijah Mikaelson x fem!reader

 **Warning:** vague break up, fluffish maybe, idk

 **Notes:** You and Elijah were dating each other a few years ago but broke up after he moved to New Orleans, now you had a new boyfriend, a new life and a new apartment, right across the street from him.

 **Word Count:** 1599

Y/N Y/L/N had been through a lot, starting with dating an Original vampire and getting all those threats being close to him. Elijah Mikaelson, but it was all worth it at the end of the day. Being with Elijah was magical, for every negative side there was always a positive to it, he made sure of it. Until he couldn’t, until he had to once again help his brother and you, you could not follow him. So you went your separate ways.

You finished collage and got a new job, moved on from Elijah even though it hurt and after a year you found someone new. Alexander, he was in so many ways what you wanted so when he got a new job in New Orleans you decided it was time to leave your home in Mystic Falls and moved with him. If things had only been as simple and joyful as it had been since you met Alex.

Two weeks had passed since you and Alex arrived in New Orleans, two weeks where you had moved into an apartment in the middle of the French Quarter and had spent most of your time unpacking boxes, setting up IKEA furniture and looking for a new job while Alex was out at his new job.

You and Alex only saw each other during a few hours a day, during dinner and before going to sleep, he was always gone before you woke up. But it didn’t matter, because you were once again in that spot you never thought you could get back. That feeling of being close to another person, you didn’t dare to say you loved him, because you weren’t sure that you did.

Because how could you ever love again like your first love? How could you ever feel that way for someone else? It wasn’t right, you told yourself that it was simply because you never got a proper closure with Elijah, it was one last goodbye. His gentle kiss on your forehead and then you were alone, neither of you daring to call, not a single text being sent. He and you were simply over.

It took you two weeks before you had a calm morning, where you did not have any other box to unpack, no calls to make, only breakfast to enjoy. And you did enjoy it, it was a warm May morning and you decided that enjoying a freshly baked pastry would be the way to go. So you walked to a cafe down the street, bought your favorite pastry and a coffee before returning to your apartment and making your way to your balcony.

You didn’t have any furniture out there yet, you hadn’t had the time to buy any, so you brought a small footstool to place your mug and plate on while you sat with your back leaned against the wall as you soaked the sun in. Warming your skin, you were living the dream in that moment. A calm and comfortable dream.

And then, as if the universe wanted to give you a slap in the face a child started screaming across the street. The balcony door to the room the child was in stood open, allowing you to see into the room as you turned your head naturally trying to localize the sound. Time froze as you spotted the child, their back towards you but it was the man kneeling in front of them that made a shiver of familiarity travel down your back.

Brown hair, styled to the last strand. A suit, worth more than would be reasonable. You knew that man, Elijah Mikaelson, was in the house across from you, comforting a small child. He looked so natural, holding a child close in his arms, like he belonged there. Which he did, he always interacted with your younger cousins and siblings, always knew what to say or do, always played with them and you knew that if he could he would be a great father.

Time seemed too slow as you watched him, you couldn’t stop, he was as entrancing as he was the first time you saw him. He smiled as the child stopped crying and stood up, holding her close in his arms. A moment passed before he looked out of the balcony door, as if he noticed someone was watching. Your heart beat faster as he walked over to the door, meeting your eyes. You didn’t know what to do, you couldn’t stop looking at him and he didn’t say anything even though you knew the distance between your two balconies was small enough for you to hear each other clearly, he would certainly hear you with his supernatural abilities.

”Y/N,” your attention was drawn into the apartment as you heard Alex’s voice. ”Where are you?”

”I’m coming,” you answered after a few moments, standing up from your seat and tearing your eyes away from Elijah. He watched you silently as you entered the apartment, your shadow blending into the dark inside of your apartment with a man who was not him.

***

You and Alex were sitting in your living room that same night, watching a movie while drinking a glass of wine each. Both of you looked towards the door as three knocks echoed through the apartment, you almost knew already there who it was so you offered to get it and was met with exactly who you thought it was.

”Hi,” you said quietly, leaning your body against the door.

”Hi,” Elijah answered, his eyes looked over your face as he smiled softly. ”Can I come inside?”

”I— I’ll come outside,” you answered and looked back at Alex who was looking at you, raising his eyebrows as you smiled slightly before stepping out to the hallway and closing the door behind you. ”My— Alex, he’s my boyfriend, we’re watching a movie.”

”Oh,” Elijah nodded, watching as you nervously grabbed your own hands. ”You look good.”

”You too,” it was weird, the feeling of awkwardness while you had been so comfortable with each other not too long ago. He knew you, inside and out, your dreams, your thoughts, everything.

”Are you staying here? In New Orleans?” Elijah didn’t know what to say, he had hesitated about going here at all, he had something growing with Hayley but what he had with you was something else, something bigger and he missed it.

”Yeah, Alex got a job here,” you shrugged slightly and smiled. ”I’m done with collage, so…”

”You moved with him,” Elijah filled in with a nod, you nodded as well. ”Do you love him?”

You furrowed your eyebrows, looking around the dark hallway. ”Elijah,” you sighed and looked at him. ”You were gone, what was I meant to do?”

”I did not mean to accuse you, Y/N,” Elijah told you. ”I—”

Both of you looked at the door to your apartment as it opened, Alex looking out through the opening. ”You okay?”

”Yeah,” both you and Elijah answered, you turned your eyes away from him after a moment and looked at the floor. ”I’ll be in in a minute, okay?”

”It’s kinda late,” Alex told you, his eyes fixated on Elijah before raising an eyebrow to you. ”Come inside.”

”Alright,” you sighed and nodded as Alex walked back into the apartment. ”I’ll see you around, ’Lijah.”

”Y/N,” Elijah grabbed your arm, his hand familiar against your skin. You knew Alex was just a few feet away, watching, listening to you but still, you wanted Elijah to tell you he still loved you, that he wanted you to come with him. ”Goodnight.”

You nodded and watched as he left the hallway, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the stairs. ”Y/N.”

”I’m sorry,” you turned to look at Alex for a second, he opened his mouth to answer but you didn’t hear whatever he said as you ran down the stairs, hoping you would catch Elijah in time to not make yourself look like a fool.

Fan-fucking-tastic. You looked up at the sky as you walked out of the door to the street, it was raining. ”Elijah!” He turned around to look at you, already halfway through the gate to his own place. ”You and I, it wasn’t over, it still isn’t over.”

”Did you just quote the Notebook?” Elijah asked.

”I did,” you answered, lifting your hand to shield your eyes from the downpour above. ”I’m kinda romantic like that.”

”Obviously,” Elijah answered smiling as he strode out into the rain, his large, warm hands grasped your cheeks as he bent down to kiss you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him.

”You want to get into the warmth?” Elijah asked, pushing your wet hair out of your face, smiling as you nodded following him through the gateway, all thoughts of Alex long forgotten. As you entered the courtyard you looked around, seeing a red couch in the middle of it.

”That’ll get destroyed in the rain, you know,” you stated and smiled as Elijah chuckled. ”I’m serious, fabric plus rain, is a no no.”

”Rain plus white pajamas,” Elijah nodded to your shirt. ”I would say that is a definitive yes.”

”Oh,” you looked down at your wet shirt before smiling at Elijah through your lashes. ”Maybe you should take it off.”

”It’s your shi— oh,”

”Oh,” you answered, you let out a shocked yelp as Elijah picked you up, one second passing before you were pressed against the wall of his bedroom. ”Oh.”


	3. Chapter 3

## Remember Me

 **Pairings:** Elijah Mikaelson x Fem!Reader

 **Warning** : funeral, cancer, death

 **Notes** : this is kinda sad boi hour, elijah spends the day remembering you after you’ve died kinda thing

 **Word Count:** 2064

* * *

_Elijah leaned against the doorway, watching as you were listening to music loudly in your earphones while putting on makeup. Your mouth as slightly opened as you focused on applying your mascara, flinching every time you brought the tip closer to your eye._

The bright yellow sundress you had picked out for the day still hung on the wardrobe door as Elijah woke up, the suit he was wearing had for a second left red indentations on his skin which healed as he stood up. His eyes stopped at the dress, a sudden wave of feelings weighing down over his chest, knowing that you’d never get to wear it again.

Elijah walked over to the dress his hand bunching the fabric tightly in his hand while he smelled it, closing his eyes as he could recognize your perfume still present in the fabric.

_You were sitting in a bench, leaning your head back to look at the sky, the sky was painted in a strong red burn mixed with the white and pink clouds it looked like a painting. Elijah was sitting beside you, one hand thrown around your neck like a pillow while he looked at you, smiling at your amazement at the sky._

“ _Don’t you two look disgustingly happy,” Klaus strolled into the courtyard with a grin as he watched you two. “Never seen a sky before Y/N?”_

_“Fuck off,” you answered, not even looking at him._

_“I think you’re adorable,” Elijah stated and leaned down to place a kiss against your now blushing cheek._

“ _Fuck off,” you repeated, this time a mumble as you looked at Elijah._

“ _I’d prefer not,” he answered. “You could come with me.”_

_“As I said, disgusting,” Klaus muttered as he watched you blush deeper but answered with a yes, following him up to his room. “At least lock the door this time!”_

“Elijah?” Freya knocked on his door, she sounded hesitant, saddened as she waited for a few seconds before opening the door. “Are you coming?”

“This is what she wanted,” Elijah told Freya absently while keeping his eyes on your dress. “The party, the people, down to every little pebble... I want to honor her wish— but all I truly want is to stay right here and bury myself in her dresses and shirts and every stupid little thing she left here.”

“We miss her too, and honestly I’m pretty sure none of us wants to celebrate her death,” Freya stepped inside and placed a arm around Elijah’s shoulder, which he didn’t even react to. “But she told us— very clearly— that we can cry and be miserable at any time but not today, she wanted us to remember her as she was—“

“Happy, fearless, smoking a cigarette while looking at the man she loved after a good round in the hay,” Elijah continued and chuckled slightly. “I don’t want to forget it, that feeling of being loved by her... it’s something extraordinary about it, like you’re drowning and she just pulls you up and you never want to be without her again, yet here I am.”

“Come on, if we leave now I won’t tell Nik you’re wearing the same suit as yesterday,” Freya teased him, noticing the small tug of his lips as he nodded wrapping an arm around Freya’s waist. “He’s been drinking, I never thought they were that close.”

“Niklaus has a funny way of showing he cares, with her I guess it was by endlessly mocking her,” Elijah looked down the hall with a frown. “You know, he fought harder about treatment with her than I did, he said something about making sure she’d be Izzie Stevens. How she’d managed to get him to watch Grey’s Anatomy I never understood.”

Freya chuckled lightly and stroked his arm as Elijah let go of her. “One day, Elijah, than we’ll mourn.”

_Elijah sat beside you, looking at the wall above the doctors head, scanning some of the documents. You had been in for a regular check up and mentioned some recurring headaches after a fall down the stairs, (which was actually you ending up in the crossfire of some vampires arguing), and after some testing and scans you had been told to call someone, if you needed it. And you called Elijah, thinking it’d be something like a concussion and you’d need a ride, but no instead you two had been taken to meet an oncologist._

_“How long do I have?” Elijah was torn from his focus on the wall. “It’s bad right? You have that look in your eye, like she’s only started her life and now she’ll die, so how long? Five years?” The doctor was about to answer but you cut her off again. “It’s shorter, right? Three? Two? Do I even have one?”_

_“With treatment, statistics give you a year, some live five but—“_

_“I am dying, anyways?” You filled in, getting a nod in response. “What’s the treatment?”_

_“We start with surgery, then chemotherapy and you’ll have to take medication,” you looked over at Elijah who had placed his hand on yours squeezing tightly, you imagined he wasn’t really listening anymore either. Vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids, ex’s. Somehow you two had been through it all together yet neither of you had thought of this, a glioblastoma. A brain tumor._

“ _And this will give me, a year?” You asked._

“ _Some get more some less.”_

_“My grandmother died from cancer, when I was 15,” you leaned back slightly. “The last thing I told her was that she looked sick, and she answered that she was and that she’d wished she had rejected the treatment because she would die anyways. All she wanted was a little more time— I’ve had time and if I get a year where I can’t really live, I’d rather go sooner.”_

_“Perhaps you two should take some time to discuss—“_

_“No,” you answered, squeezing Elijah’s hand to get his attention back to where it belonged. “I’ve decided. Do I need to sign something?”_

_“Yes, a few papers...”_

Klaus had saved seats for Elijah and Freya at the front, looking as miserable as Elijah felt even though Klaus had clearly attempted to clean up for the moment. People were chattering amongst themselves while waiting for the priest.

“I can’t believe she chose a service after all,” Klaus muttered and looked at Elijah who shrugged.

“It’s for appearances, she said something about wanting to be the talk of the town and all her friends and family who hadn’t spoken to her since she moved away from Mystic Falls,” Elijah told him and nodded towards the cluster of Mystic Falls residents sitting on the other side of the church. “She wanted to for once outshine Elena Gilbert and her main character aura.”

Klaus chuckled slightly and looked towards your coffin and shook his head. “I loved her, even though I never told her or you— she was the girl who always saw me as family and the only one I will ever approve for you.”

“She loved you too, that she did tell me,” Elijah informed him and a fond smile spread over his lips. “Sometimes she’d say that had you only been a brunette I’d have a run for my money.”

“I knew she had a thing for brunettes!” Klaus smiled as he looked over at his brother. “Brunettes, suits, and impeccable taste in wine...”

“The ideal man,” Elijah sighed. “I—“

The sound of people talking stopped as a priest walked up to the middle of the church and looked out over the people.

“Today, we have gathered here not to mourn, but to celebrate and honor the life of Y/N Y/L/N...”

_You ran down the stairs while holding your hand over your mouth, Klaus and Freya both looked at you as you passed them before making it to the bathroom. The sound of you hulking over the toilet followed only seconds later._

_“Y/N?” Freya came after you and gathered your hair in her hands, rubbing your back soothingly. “Should we call Elijah?”_

_“No, no,” you dismissed her and felt the tears gather in your eyes. “I sent him on Hope duty, he needed some distraction.”_

_“Do you need painkillers? It’s your cramps right?” Klaus asked from outside, already holding the pills in his hand._

_“No, it’s not,” you answered and looked away from the toilet while flushing, the tears were starting to run down your face as you grabbed paper to wipe around your mouth. “I’m sick...” they both nodded, thinking you were getting the flu or a stomach virus. “Cancer, I’ve got cancer,” Klaus stared at you while Freya stopped moving, her hand slowly falling from your back. “Brain cancer actually, which is kinda ironic seeing as we always say I don’t have one.”_

_“How long?” Klaus asked as he lowered his hand to his side._

_“Have I known or how long?” You asked but got no answer as he only looked at you. “Elijah and I were at the hospital two weeks ago, and three to twelve months. Maybe more maybe less...”_

_“And the treatment, how have you been hiding it?” Klaus asked as you stood up from the bathroom floor and sat down on the toilet with a hesitant frown. “You’re not? You’re not getting treatment?”_

_“No, it’d would give me a few months in best case but I’ve seen what happens when on chemo, I won’t live a few extra months only to be around,” you told him and felt your heart drop as Klaus only walked away, throwing the painkillers on the ground as he did so._

Damon Salvatore might be the most annoying person on this earth, Elijah thought as he sat in a corner of the room decorated for a party and some were enjoying it to the fullest, like Damon Salvatore. Why Elijah hadn’t killed him? No idea, he should’ve, Elijah thought, back when he had the chance and reason to. Elijah diverted his eyes to the scene where a band was playing as Caroline climbed onto the stage, holding a white letter in her hand.

“Hello, I know most of you don’t know me but my name’s Caroline, I grew up with Y/N and well she was an amazing person,” Caroline smiled nervously as she looked around. “We hadn’t talked in a while when she got sick but when she did she asked me to do something for her, so I am, she asked me to play a recording tonight, so yeah, here it is.”

A click came from the speakers as Caroline connected her phone to them before your voice started streaming from it.

“Hello? I think this is working, it should be. I just wanted to let you all know that I love you, even Klaus, and I want to take one last chance to remind myself,” you cleared your throat, and when you spoke again it was clear you were crying. “remind myself, and everyone else, that being loved in a way that I’ve been by all of you— and mostly Elijah, is something I will never be able to express how thankful I am... so yeah, that’s all, I love you.”

_“Dance with me,” you grabbed Elijah’s hand and pulled him of the couch with a smile. Elijah didn’t want to, you knew he didn’t want to but you wanted to, you needed to. Somewhere in the back of your head you knew you wouldn’t get to dance with him next week at the anniversary party you had planned. “I love you.”_

_“Stop,” Elijah whispered against your ear. “You don’t get to say that yet.”_

_“I just want you to know that,” you answered, he and you both knew it was more than that. “And you need to know—“_

_“I don’t need to know anything,” Elijah cut you off. “Not yet, it’s been three months. Not a year.”_

_“I love you, and when I’m gone, you get to move on,” you stated and swallowed the tears from your voice. “Because you I love you, and you me. You get to move on.”_

_Elijah didn’t answer, he only stopped dancing and wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. You felt the first tear drop from his eyes on your head and with a gentle smile you looked up at him, kissing his cheek._

_“I love you.”_


End file.
